hyperionfandomcom-20200213-history
SIM:Ensign Salak: Sweeps and Explosions
((DS 17 -- Commander Kare'en's Quarters)) Salak: Good evening, sir. Kare'en: Good to see you, Ensign. Are you settled into quarters aboard the Station? Salak: I find the Wallace more accommodating, but I'm intending to visit my station quarters after having finished here. ::The Commander nodded.:: Kare'en: Any plans for leave? Salak: Level 1 diagnostics and efforts to reduce power consumption without compromising systems. ::Kare'ens face turned from a smile to an even larger one, a smirk.. Salak could not understand what he had said that was so funny.:: Kare'en: Well then, what can I do for you this evening? Salak: ::Handing over the PADD:: Engineering report for the Wallace sir. ::Kare'en opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.:: Kare'en: Thank you, Ensign. ::beginning to skin the padd:: Can you summarize it for me. Salak: I've got teams running level 1 diagnostics as we speak. Internal sensors have had to be taken offline to be checked and can't be brought back online until the diagnostics are complete in several hours. ::The Commander looked up at that.:: Kare'en: Internal sensors? Is there something wrong with them? Salak: I had thought that security measures on a station of this size would be sufficient for the lack of sensors to not be a concern, but at least one civilian has already managed to reach the Main Bridge. ::The Commander blinked at this.:: Kare'en: Who? What happened? Salak: A friend of Jorans', trying to find the Twilight's Edge. Kare'en: I see... And...his story was credible, Ensign? Salak: He is indeed a friend of his, but I haven't been able to check the turbolift logs yet. He seemed very surprised he was not on the station when the turbolift doors opened Kare'en: Well, I shall have a word with Security. Both about the man's presence on the Bridge, and asking them to keep a discrete eye on him while he's on the Station. ::pause:: But in the morning. Anything else, Ensign? Salak: I ran a Baryon Particle scan whilst on the Bridge, and the count is reaching levels where a Baryon Sweep is usually performed. I'd like to have some engineers here at the station construct the array to perform such a sweep next time we dock. The sweep would involve the total evacuation of the Wallace during the actual sweep due to its' effects on living tissue. Kare'en: ::repressing a smile:: How very...proactive of you, Ensign. But still, that's very good to know. Hopefully our trip to deliver the P'Kothla's cargo will not take long and we can run the sweep afterwards. Salak: I was thinking Ensign Tulane may be able to co-ordinate the construction ::As Salak finished saying this, a large explosion shook the station. Salak, able to see out the window, could see the port where the Wallace was docked. She appeared in a damaged condition which it hadn't been before... possibly a result of the explosion, as smoke continued to pour from her port side:: Kare'en: What the... Salak: I believe the explosion came from the Wallace, sir... I should head over there to see how bad the damage is, try to organise repairs. Kare'en: Negative, Ensign. No one goes into the ship until Security has had a chance to sweep through it. Salak: With respect sir, this may not be a security issue, the EPS Conduits are close to the hull in that location and one of those could have... ::Salak realised he wasn't going to win the argument and stopped mid sentance, noticing his captain becoming somewhat more... agitated:: Kare'en: That's an order, Ensign! Salak: Of course sir. ::The Commander tapped his comm. badge.:: Kare'en: =/\= Commander Kare'en to Station Ops. =/\= Uka: =/\= Lcmd Uka here, Sir. I take it you've been informed about the situation. =/\= Kare'en: =/\= Informed? It happened outside my window. I want Security there five minutes ago. =/\= Uka: =/\= Understood, Sir. They're on their way. =/\= Kare'en: =/\= Have them seal off the ramp coming from that docking ring. Then broadcast a general announcement, saying that we have the situation under control. =/\= Uka: =/\= Understood. Anything else, Sir. =/\= Kare'en: =/\= Did the explosion affect the Station's orbit at all? =/\= Uka: =/\= Minimally. Kare'en: =/\= Nothing at the moment, Lcmd. But be ready for a long night. =/\= Uka: =/\= Understood, Sir. Uka out. =/\= ::The Commander turned back to Ensign Salak.:: Kare'en: How about we go and start finding out what the **** happened, Ensign. Salak: ::Somewhat confused by the colourful metaphor:: A logical suggestion... Kare'en: ::under his breath:: And when I find out who did this, I'll skin them alive... ::The duo left the room, Salak thinking to himself quietly... The Captain had said that no one goes onto the ship, but he already had engineering crews on board. Maybe he could request for one of those to inspect the damage? They'd have to do it visually, as the sensors were down, but they'd have tricorders and engineering kits. Besides, although he could speculate the location of the explosion, he couldn't quite make out the precise position through all the plasma sparks and smoke... :: S Category:Salak SIMs